Guardians of the Guardians
by Stenis
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. Childhood friends are being reunited when the Guardians of Peace gets kidnapped. But why do they have to travel in time? And how is it possible that a person long dead is right in front of them? Who is ms Faith? What exactly could have been different with their lives? (First time trying to make a summary. It's hard)


**A/N: Hello everyone who thought they were going to check out this story. I just want to say that English is not my daily life language, since I'm a Swede (Behold the power of å, ä and ö) so if there is anything wrong with spelling or grammar, just tell me please. Also, this is my first story here so I really hope you tell me if there is something I should do different. And now, go on and read, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled, or Brave, or How To Train Your Dragon or even Rise of the Guardians. Basically, I don't own anything. **

* * *

In a beautiful castle owned by the King and Queen of Corona sat two children. One was a girl with fiery, red hair and bright, blue eyes. The other one was a brown-haired boy with forest green eyes. Their names was Merida and Hiccup, both eight years old, both visiting the country with their parents. And the reason their parents was there was to talk about their county's. You see, Merida's parents were the King and Queen of Scotland and Hiccup's father the Chief of the Viking village Berk. The children had been shoved together while the adults were talking and they didn't like it very much. Hiccup wanted to find out more about the Princess of Corona who apparently was lost and Merida was just bored out.

"I think we shuid gae tae the forest" she said all of sudden. "This is way too boring."  
Hiccup looked at the girl beside him. She was wearing a blue dress with a brown belt around the waist. In her hand she was carrying a brown bag. The girl was glancing down at it every now and then and seemed rather eager to get out of the castle and open it.

"Okay" Hiccup said. "Let's just go tell our parents" he added and walked in the right direction to get to their parents.

"NO!" Merida yelled hand held up a hand in front of her. Hiccup turned back to her and eyed her suspiciously. "I mean, I've already told ma parents that we wad probably gae oot" she said, rather slow.

"And they didn't think that we should have and adult with us or something?" Hiccup asked, surprised. He always got to go out on his own, but his father was also a Viking. This girl was a princess with parents that seemed very protective of her. He would have thought that she would need a guard or something to go out.

"Nae, thay said it's fine" she answered him and smiled big. As the innocent boy he was he couldn't see the lie and went with it. He followed the girl and together they sneaked out of the castle. He asked why they were sneaking, and she answered that it was fun. Just a few minutes later they had made through the town and across the bridge. They were in the forest.

"COME ON!" Merida yelled and started to run. Hiccup clumsily ran after her, not wanting to be left behind. Soon they had gone deep into the forest, with no ideas how to get back.

* * *

Not that far away was a blonde girl in the same age was standing in the middle of a room in a high tower. She had woken up to find her mother gone. This happened every now and then and she knew that her mother was just out to find food or something else they needed. But this didn't calm the girl. She was afraid when she was alone and wanted to come with her mother because with her mother she as always safe.

That's why she now searched the room for a way out. She had to find it. Her mother had told her not to go out because it was dangerous outside but she felt more afraid being locked inside the tower. The girl took a few steps forward, and that was enough. She sat down, took away the carpet and smiled as she saw a trapdoor. As fast as she could she opened it and ran down the long stairs. Soon she was out of the tower. For the first time in her life she could feel the grass under her feet and wind through her hair. She started running. Fast. She was going after her mother. The only problem was, she didn't know where her mother had gone. Soon the little girl, Rapunzel, was lost.

* * *

"This wye" Merida said and walked through some bushes with Hiccup after her. He felt like they had walked for hours and just wanted to get back. But they were lost. He knew that Merida lied when she said she knew exactly where they were.

"We are lost, Merida" he said and tried to grab her arm but she was too fast.

"No, we're nae" she answered and stomped through some more bushes. But then she stopped. In front of her was a beautiful lake but it wasn't this that stopped her. It was the girl with the long, blonde hair that sat in front of the lake, crying. She wanted to help the girl, but didn't know how. She wasn't good at this. To her surprise Hiccup ran up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Surprised the girl looked up at him with big, green eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked and sat down beside her. For a moment she just stared at him before she started to cry again. Carefully, Merida sat down on her other side and put an arm around her. Soon she was crying too. They were lost and would probably never get back home.

* * *

Jackson Overland was the name of the thirteen year old boy who right now was walking to his favorite spot in the forest. He was done with the chores for the day and looked forward to just sit by his lake and relax. But when he reached the lake he found something strange. Three little children who all sat and cried. Without thinking he ran to them and crouched in front of them.

"Hey, hey" he said and put one hand on the only boys shoulder and the other on the girl with the red curls shoulder. All of the three kids looked up at him. They seemed to be around the age of eight. "What's happened?" he asked softly and smiled at them so that they would understand that he wasn't dangerous. For a few moments it was quiet, but then they boy started to talk.

"Me and Merida" she gestured to the red-haired girl. "Was just going out to the forest but got lost" he explained. " And now we've walked for hours and our parents are probably looking for us but will never find us because Merida walked to fast in the wrong direction" he shot a death glare at Merida who just stuck her tongue out at him.

"And your name?" Jack asked while chuckling at the two children's behavior.

"Hiccup. I'm a Viking" the boy proudly said and Jack nodded at him before turning to the girl in the middle. The one of the three children who seemed most afraid.

"And you?" he asked gently.

"My name is Rapunzel" she said shyly. "I left my home to follow my mother but I don't know where she went so I got lost and I'm really not supposed to go out. I need to get back home!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I will help you" Jack said and stood up. "I'm Jack" he introduced himself. "I say we do like this. We stay here for just a little while and you explain more of what happened, we have a little fun and then I help you get home. Okay?" the three children nodded. For the first time he really looked at them. The boy, Hiccup, said he was a Viking and Jack believed him. He looked like a Viking with those clothes. Merida he noticed looked very fiery, not just because of the red hair but also because of the stern look she had in her eyes. And then Rapunzel, who had really long hair. It was longer than her. All of sudden she started to cry again. Jack crouched in front of her again and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Punzie, I will get you home" he promised.

The thing is, he did get them all home and when they walked together they all became very attached to each other. Jack said that they were free to visit him whenever they wanted, and they did. As soon as they could they went to the lake. Sometimes they would go with Jack to his village and meet his parents and sister but mostly they would stay by the lake and have fun together. And they would always be there the date when they first met. This lasted for four years but the fifth year, on the date of their anniversary, Jack wouldn't show up. The three thirteen year olds then went to his village where they found his sister. They asked her where he was, and with tears in her eyes she gave them the terrible news of his death.  
After this they wouldn't see each other again.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know that they didn't live in the same time but I had to change that a little for it to fit the story. I hope it doesn't ruin everything to much. Thank you for reading, and please review! **


End file.
